Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is a characters in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, as well as a minor protagonist. She has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''chō kōkō kyū no “taisō-bu”''). At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. In the game, she is voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version of the game, and by Wendee Lee in the English version of the game. In the anime, she is voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Morgan Garrett in the English version of the anime. Appearance Akane has tan skin, unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair, and brown eyes. She wears a short sleeved button up shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing her large chest size, a red miniskirt, and cream-colored sock-less loafers. Personality Akane has a fiery personality, and always jumps on the chance for a fight and gets along very well with Nekomaru Nidai. However, she is very lazy and unmotivated and is a big eater. Despite her lazy and easy going personality, she is a loyal person towards her friends. Akane upfront seems to have a serious attitude, though she may say some quite out-of-place statements, some of which may include that if she had done something mistakenly, she would mention for someone else to do something specifically to her breasts. Even during class trials, she may say random statements that could relate to the murder (although in some instances, some reccomendations that you could agree upon sometimes turn out to be true). Overall, Akane is a very good acquaintance that doesn't fail to show her strength through her hard punches to her strong emotions. Her only known weakness is the fact that she terrified of ghosts and very forgetful. She even forget Hajime's name many times such as when she called him "Hank, Harvey, and Hector". Gallery Images Akaneowari.jpg Trivia *Akane's e-Handbook states that she likes fighting and meat, and hates working hard. *Akane uses the word ore (俺) to refer herself instead of watashi or atashi ''(私), which is a boastful form of “I” typically used by males; however, unlike Hajime, she doesn't end her sentences with the usual matching accompaniment of ''da zo. *Her first name (赤音) can be translated to “red sounds” or “red noise”, while her last name (終里) is composed of the characters 終 - "last" or "to finish" and 里, which has multiple meanings, including "village", "the home of one's parents", "home town" and also an archaic Japanese unit of area. **Her last name could be a reference to how, as her Free Time Events imply, her father used to marry multiple women in succession and have children with each one. *Her Bloodtype is B. *She knows a wrestling move called “Plancha Suicida”, or “Suicide Dive”. *Akane states that she tends to forget names. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright